Ten Months of Sorry
by gaetagirl
Summary: Pan, Trunks, Videl, Gohan the ensuing madness that follows them after a special Massage from a special person. It is all Yamucha fault. How to apologize? it takes about ten months.


**Ten Months of Sorry**

 _Are men sorry or just stupid?_

It began at a BBQ at Bulma's. The group had gathered at capsule corp. The men had squared off to one side of the pool area while the women were off doing Kami knows what... The conversation was light and joyful. They were all on their way to a happy inebriated state. It was good that the girls were not around because one of the men had a severe issue he was dealing with.

With a sigh, Gohan was deciding upon which man here could actually offer some advice...

The best option for him was the older men of the group, which left out Goten and Trunks. Gohan thanked his lucky stars. However, he wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed. That only left two guys who wouldn't tease him, his father, and Vegeta.

Considering them two we're Saiyan, it proved to be even more beneficial, due to the nature of the issue, perhaps it was just a Saiyan thing.

"Uh, Vegeta can I ask you a question?

Vegeta looked at the be-speckled hybrid and have him a snort. It could be that Gohan needed advice on fashion, perhaps he wanted to train for real. Reach another Saiyan pinnacle before him...

"I was wondering about our sex drive."

The snickering followed the question. However, it dwindled as Gohan looked at Krillen. Vegeta hated being put on the spot, decided that alcohol had lots to do with Gohan's balls. He shrugged and said that Saiyans sometimes become more amorous at different stages of life... Physically speaking the drive feeds off hormonal changes in the females. There were the reasons why many years sometimes separate siblings... One had a grown child with no need for paternal care or comfort or training, so, therefore, the body reacts and wants to procreate.

Vegeta said this nonplussed. Goku cocked his head and tried not to smile. Goten looked at Vegeta in wonder, for Bra was a source of Saiyan information, and she had not said anything about this to him. The only one who looked at Gohan with a concerned frown was Trunks. 

Trunks, who had happily settled down with his little Saiyan two years ago, was debating whether to speak. Lately, there had been no sex in his life. Therefore, he interjected, "So is it normal for us to not have a drive?"

Everyone had a jab or comment on that subject...

"What's the matter Trunks? Pan turned you out to the couch." Asked Yamucha full of himself.

If looks could kill, lasers would have pierced Yamucha.

Trunks looked around at the Saiyans; Goku, of course, was still smiling, Goten had begun to excuse himself from the group, and his father looked upwards. For this was not a subject worth touching.

As Gohan steamed for a minute, then he too wanted to avert his eyes. The understanding that a high sex drive was a reason for procreation, a non-existing one was due to an impending expectation. However, if they were ruled by basic instinct, then it was no wonder why Trunks hadn't realized this himself... Not one of the Ki sensing beings there had noticed an added Ki...

Each thinking that they would yet to read Pan's Ki to see if her Ki was different.

Trunks realized a second later, what he had been slow to recognize.

"I'll be right back."

Quickly he rushed inside to where he felt Pans energy...

Grabbing her, he spun her around invading every thought and personal space. There it was nothing but her own Ki, nothing less and nothing  
more...

He kissed her and then took off again to contemplate it. They both had been off with each other. It had been six weeks since either had even intimately touched each other, and Trunks did not feel the urge to bed his wife... They had become like friends. Sure six weeks had not seemed too long, but not even have an urge? Maybe something was wrong with him?

Sulking and pondering if he wasn't suffering a human ailment, did Yamucha approach him,

" Hey, man if you need to relax you got to try this masseur, they come to your office and fix all your problems...

Trunks looked at the card and was quite literally turned off.

"Come on it can't hurt. Maybe you just need a little R&R. Can't be easy running that company..."

Trunks took the card, slipped in his pocket, and thanked the man.

Gohan sat quietly rethinking the whole thing. If only he hadn't had the sixth beer. Typically he would have never indulged in his problems, especially to Vegeta in front of all the guys that grew up with him. That was why he felt like incinerating the little card that felt hot in his hand. Sure, a massage would be great, but though he acted naively, he knew that this would not be any ordinary massage. Yamucha wasn't the type to be into the therapeutic massage, more or less, it would be erotic or exotic or both. Though it appeared on a debauched line, he would rather indulge in those urges with Videl and not an unknown character. "Hey man, it will get out all your kinks." The ninjan said. Yeah, Gohan was no fool he knew what kinks were bothering him. He would talk to Videl, that little minx would probably want to watch. Nothing was wrong in their life really, except that he had gone into sexual overdrive lately, and she was just unable to keep up with him. 

Trunks left the party with Pan and together they went home. He drove the car, and Pan settled in, watching the scenery flash pass her. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Trunks asked of Pan. He looked straight ahead for he wanted to focus on the road.

Pan thought for a moment, "Sure, but I don't know, "she yawned, "I am getting tired."

"Too much to drink" Trunks laughed a little.

"Honestly, I didn't drink anything. I wasn't in the mood for beer, and your mom had all those fruity mixers. My stomach just couldn't handle all the sugar. I hate the headaches they give me."

Trunks reached his hand over and squeezed Pan's hand in sympathy. Fruity mixers never were a good idea. Especially when one needed protein. She was always cautious;

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" She complained and put her head back on the headrest. The monotonous rev of the car lulling her to sleep.

Trunks chanced a glance over to Pan and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He pulled his hand back from hers and put both hands on the wheel. Falling asleep sounded good to him too, but he wasn't in a car that had autopilot. Getting home safely was foremost in his head.

In the morning, after a quick shower and a bite to eat, Trunks took off on his own accord. He was in no mood for the morning traffic. Sadly, though this morning was about as eventful as the past few weeks. Pan was sound asleep when he left. Waking her was not on his list of priorities. She was a grumpy as a bear when wakened. It was best to let her 'get-up' on her own. Bu that meant that he didn't get to eat the delicious breakfast she usually made. He also didn't get any form of release. And he really hadn't cared. That alone was enough to confirm that something was very off with him and her, mostly him.


End file.
